gunka_no_baltzarfandomcom-20200214-history
Weißen
Weißen (or Weissen) is the homeland of Bernd Baltzar, and a highly militarized nation that has swiftly taken advantage of the industrial era. Located to the north of the main continent, Weißen also has a coastline to the north. Rationalism is held as the most important virtue among all of Weißen military branches, and with the introduction of the Locomotive and rail transportation, it is a shining example of progress. History Weißen soon embraced the change of modernism. The country ramped up its industrial capabilities and output, invested in new technologies, increased its wealth by modernizing the country's transportation with the railways. Riding on the coat tail of industrialization, Weißen also aggressively and rapidly underwent militarization, and soon became a military powerhouse of the region. However, they also become the most hated and vilified country, being viewed as violent, greedy and uncouth by their neighbors, including Baselland. Eight years before the story begins, there was a military coup de' tat known as the Weißen Revolt, instigated by Rudolph von Liebknecht and attracted many young commissioned officers. This internal conflict had a profound effect on Weißen despite its initial failure. Because the young insurgents - except the ringleader - all committed suicide, they were viewed as heroes. Public opinion and peaceful protests drove the Weißen National Assembly to push through the martyrs' ideals and grant independence to the Chief of Staff and internal administration of the Army. As a result, the Weißen Armed Forces promptly oppressed revolts on the Northern border in a war later known the Norden-Trade Campaign. Economy Weißen's economy is known for capitalism and industrialization. Thanks to their rapid adoption of a railway network all over the country, trade is improved. Weißen's specialty is industrial mass production, with a focus in weapon development. However, Weißen is also capable of producing many other products, and their exports seem to be popular in foreign countries, due to their affordable prices and good quality. Overall, Weißen's economy is thriving and capable of supporting the kingdom's military exploits. Military Weißen's main source of national defense and offense is the Weißen Armed Forces. Well-known as a militarized kingdom, their Armed Forces are highly developed and well-funded. Their military tactics are modernized and utilize new technologies in warfare. Unlike their violent reputation, the Weißen Armed Forces encourage rational thinking, removing emotions from their actions on the battlefield. They highly value "ideal militarism", strictly adhering to humane procedures and using theory and knowledge to gain the upper hand over their enemies. Weißen's weakness is warfare on the water; despite having a coastline, Weißen does not have a navy, only "boating clubs". Though it's unclear how and where Weißen soldiers train, military officers in Weißen are required to complete roughly 8 years of training and education, through 3 levels of institutional education. Geography Weißen is generally flat with some tall mountain ranges and a fairly long coastline. Additionally, Weißen also has vast areas of lands suitable for agricultural purposes. As an industrialized country, it can be inferred that Weißen probably doesn't have a lot of forests, only a few in more remote regions. The following places are cities that have made an appearance in the series: * Dölitz: Weißen's capital city and major economic hub. It also houses the Weißen Military University and academies used for training Weißen's military officers. The city is well-known for being beautiful and prosperous. Aviary 1434526468877.jpg * Wosseldorf: Weißen's southernmost city, bordering Baselland. It's a major city with a big train station that connects all railway routes in Southern Weißen. * Sanitarium Quelle-Baden: A city located roughly 200km to the west of Dölitz. The city houses a luxury spa with a long history, stretching back to the 70 BCE, and styled in the traditional imperialistic architecture. The spa was chosen to host the Second Prince of Baselland when he came to negotiate with Holst von Stauffenberg about Weißen's assistance in overthrowing his older brother. * Schellbruch: Rudolph von Liebknecht's hometown, presumably House Liebknecht's territory. Category:Countries